The invention relates to an apparatus for producing packs by wrapping articles in alternatively one or more blanks, in particular for producing large packs comprising pack groups having a first folding turret for wrapping articles in a blank, in particular a cardboard blank, and having a second folding turret for wrapping articles in another blank, in particular a paper or film blank, such that the folding turrets, which are arranged adjacent to one another and revolve in a common upright plane, each have four pockets which are open in the radial direction for receiving articles and blanks and such that the articles can be pushed into a respective pocket located in a horizontal center plane of the first folding turret or of the second folding turret.
The main concern of the invention is the packaging of groups of cigarette packs, that is to say the production of so-called cigarette cartons. These usually comprise ten or twelve cigarette packs which have been combined to form a cuboidal or cubic unit. The cigarette cartons are usually formed in two rows of five cigarette packs in each case.
Depending on market requirements, the design of the cigarette cartons may differ with respect to the packaging material. The wrapper often comprises a (thin) cardboard blank. This may additionally be enclosed on the outside by a film (with a tear-open strip) or by paper. Instead of this, it is also possible for the pack group to be wrapped in only a paper blank or a film blank.